


The Great Vending Machine Scheme

by SweetDreamsAreMadeOfCheese



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamsAreMadeOfCheese/pseuds/SweetDreamsAreMadeOfCheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora loves to pull fun little pranks, and Ren is always her accomplice in the act. Takes place after the first chapter of Volume 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Vending Machine Scheme

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first fanfic I’ve ever really written that wasn’t a school assignment (yes, I had an American Lit assignment where I basically had to write fanfiction of a previous reading). Wanted to start off with a cute, fun little drabble. This was originally intended to just be practice. I wrote this back in early November 2014.

“Nora, remind me why we’re doing this.” 

Ren had followed Nora towards the vending machines in the cafeteria. They were just happily eating at their table with their teammates, having conversation with Team RWBY. All day, Nora had been talking about the new vending machines that the school had finally got after their… incident. When she caught wind that the machines would arrive today, she was singing and dancing and whatever she did when she was happy. 

Nora had completely forgot about them after their most recent class. With no over-enthusiastic Nora to remind them, the rest of the group had forgotten as well. 

They had been calmly sitting at their table. Nora and Yang had been launching grapes at each other with spoon catapults; they were running out of clever ideas to make the sport more fun. Weiss nearly took Yang’s spoon away when one almost hit her, how dare they attempt to hit a Schnee! Nora was spinning in her seat, celebrating hitting Yang in the eye. Suddenly, Nora had gasped, and clamorously squealed, a grape had hit her in the head while she wasn’t paying attention. She had noticed that the machines were replaced. 

She grabbed Ren’s hand and rushed toward the almost-twice-her-height machines that were filled with soda and sweet goodies. Nora had schemed a plan involving something with one of the items from the machines, but before she could even finish planning it, their ‘little’ food fight had ruined any plans she had made. 

Only Ren knew exactly why she was so excited, the others had no idea. Well, He did know, he just forgot, which is why he asked. 

“Oh silly, don’t you remember?” Nora had turned to him after leaning up against the purple ‘People Like Grapes Soda!’ machine. She explained the situation quickly and quietly to Ren once again for, was it the 4th time now? Normally Ren had a good memory. 

Ren didn’t really have a part in the plan; Nora just needed someone to vent her ideas to. Plus, she liked it when they did things together, just not together together. Ren liked the together but not together situation they had, despite everyone joking how it was all just a cover up, which is wasn’t.

Nora walked back to the two tables with Ren following just a single pace behind her. She had two sodas in her hands; she tossed one to Yang before making her way to Team JNPR’s side of the table. Ren and Nora sat back down next to their teammates. Nora slightly giggled to herself, Jaune turned to Ren with a bit of confusion, “uhhhhhh, Ren? What’s Nora laughing about? The last time she giggled like that I ended up hanging upside down by my own guitar strap.”  
“You’ll see.” Ren replied, quietly.

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Jaune sighed.

Just then, a hissing sound occurred, and a shriek from Yang had been emitted. Purple soda had sprayed across the table, on Yang, and who just happened to be sitting next to her, Weiss.

Everyone laughed at what had just happened, except Weiss, who had become tense in anger. “I guess we’re in a… sticky situation,” Yang joked. Weiss then threw an empty milk carton at Nora, who had been laughing hysterically. The plan was originally to get back at Yang, but Weiss’ expression was much better. Weiss continued to go on about how childish Nora was, but Nora was laughing to hard to retain any of Weiss’ scolding.

Ren was happy Nora’s plan worked; it made her all excited and happy. Ren liked seeing her happy, because she had this energy that made him happy as well. Her very childish and silly pranks made them still feel like kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is okay!


End file.
